


Burn

by KaitlynRae99



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Former Volturi, Imprinting (Twilight), Romance, Vampire/Wolf Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynRae99/pseuds/KaitlynRae99
Summary: "What choice do we have?"Kalina Cullen has been a vampire for over half a century and is known as one of the most powerful throughout their world. After receiving a call from Rosalie, she travels back to Forks where she must protect her family from her former coven. Being back in Forks changes her life in the best and most unique way possible.
Relationships: Embry Call/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

"**GET **away fromme!" a young woman screamed as she struggled against the grip of an older man.

Her nails scraped against the floor as she tried to stop the man from getting what he wanted. The scent of alcohol came from the man as he gripped and began to tear her clothes with a knife gripped tightly in his hand. The young woman felt the cold breeze against her now bare back and shoulders. "Shut up, slut. You enjoy this," he snarled at her as he ran the tip of the knife along the skin of her back.

Blood drew from her wound which his slimy tongue licked up and one of his hands reached down to unbuckle his belt while the other one held her down. The young woman whimpered loudly as she continued to struggle but wasn't able to break away from him as he was much stronger than her. She felt pain radiate from her back but the pain from her back was nothing compared to what happened next.

Her screams echoed through the silent night as she felt blood stain her inner things and a burning pain emanates from between them. Her hand reached out for something to grab and when her fingers find a broken chair leg, she gripped it tightly and twisted her body around to knock it against his head.

Her force knocked the man off her and onto the ground where he laid there unconscious. Tears streamed down the young woman's face as she held up the broken chair leg towards the knocked-out man as if he would get back up again and attack her. Her body shook from the force of her sobs and tears blinded her vision as she didn't notice a black hooded figure walked towards her. "I can help you," the figure informed the shaking girl.

Their voice caused the young woman to jump and point the chair leg towards them. Her bluish-green eyes locked with red ones but they didn't make her feel scared or frightened. "kak?" she asked him in her mother-tongue which he seemed to understand as he smiled in an almost creepily but yet almost sweet way towards her.

He knelt down beside her and held out a hand towards her for her to take. "I can make you stronger and powerful," he promised her and her hand hesitantly reached up to grab his.

She didn't reply as he helped to pull her onto her feet and her eyes closed. Suddenly, a burning pain rushed through her whole body but she didn't scream in pain. She accepted it with open arms as this was what she wanted...even though she didn't know what that was.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open to reveal that her eyes were no longer green but instead bright red which stood out her paler skin. She was now something different...something inhuman. A vampire. The undead.

She felt a hand ran over her cheek which made her eyes snap over to them. It was the figure that turned her into this. "You are perfect, Kalina," he spoke to her with a giant smile on his face.

Her skin wasn't translucent white like his nor the other vampires in his coven but still paler than a human's. Her features were enhanced making her extremely beautiful and her hair full and perfectly styled. She was, as what the man said, perfect.

* * *

For the next four centuries, Kalina lived with the Volturi as the man who turned her was Aro, one of the leaders of the most powerful coven in the world of vampires. Although human blood was the only food source that vampires had, Kalina was still repelled at the thought of drinking it but she had no choice if she wanted to live.

She looked more human than the other vampires Aro had created except for her unusual bright red eyes. At the start of her life, Kalina was used by the Volturi to lure humans because of her extreme beauty until she discovered at her abilities.

At first, she could read the minds of others before that formed into being able to manipulate them into seeing what she wanted them to see then into being able to use visions elicit fear or emotional pain in a person. Slowly, she was able to show Telekinesis which further impressed Aro until a range of psionic abilities manifested in psionic energy which is a form of reddish glowing energy currents and mist-like shapes. Due to this energy, her iris glowed a dark red when she concentrated and Aro named her his most powerful guard. That was until Kalina met Carlisle Cullen, a vampire who was turned 173 years after her and met the Volturi while studying Italy.

It turned out that Carlisle was able to feed on animals instead of humans which gave him golden eyes instead of red. After living with the Volturi after two more decades, Carlisle left for the New World with Kalina as she now followed in his animal blood drinking practice.

Together, they formed the Olympic Coven and travelled together until 1918 where Carlisle created Edward, who was dying of Spanish influenza when Kalina decided to leave to travel around the world.

So, for another fifty years, she spent travelling around the world to places like Australia, Spain and Canada. Until she received a phone call from Rosalie. 

* * *


	2. Forks

**A LARGE, **graceful house that was rectangular and well-proportioned appeared in Kalina's view as she pulled up towards it in a sleek, black car. The house was painted a faded white and the southern wall was almost entirely made of glass with a view of a river. Kalina smiled brightly at the view of the house as the car pulled into a stop just outside the front door.

As she looked out the window, she noticed a young girl, who was maybe four or five years old with high cheekbones, perfect eyebrows, straight nose, strong jawline, and full lips. Kalina noticed her hair colour was the same brown as her father but her eyes were chocolate brown which led Kalina to assume that she received those from her mother. The five hundred years old vampire was shocked at the young girl's beauty as she was more beautiful than any other vampire she had seen in her whole time of living.

As she stepped out of the car, she could sense the blood pumping through the young girl's veins and her scent was a mixture of both vampire and human. Kalina's black heeled ankle boots lightly kicked the loose dirt as she walked towards the house; her hands inside the pockets of her olive-green jacket. "Kalina!" Kalina heard someone scream as she felt herself being thrown into a tight hug.

She smiled before throwing her own arms around Rosalie and squeezed her tightly after not seeing her in over twenty years. However, Kalina's gold eyes remained locked on the young girl who was now standing still with her own brown eyes locked on Kalina's. After the two sisters had finished hugging each other, Kalina walked slowly over to the young girl but was stopped by the owner of unfamiliar amber eyes standing in her way. Kalina's eyes roomed over the owner who had long, dark brown hair with large amber eyes that were widely spaced and a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead, thin nose, prominent cheekbones and lips too full for her slim jawline. "You must be the new family member. Bella, right? I'm Kalina," the older vampire informed the newborn and smirked when she noticed that she was unable to read the newborn's mind.

Bella didn't speak nor move from her position in front of her daughter until Edward placed a hand on her shoulder, letting her know that Kalina was safe. She sighed before moving away to expose Renesmee to Kalina who smiled down at the young girl. Kalina could still feel Bella's eyes staring holes into her back as she crouched down in front of Renesmee, not caring about the dirt covering her black jeans.

The vampire grabbed the half-vampire's hand and placed it on her cheek which allowed the young girl to show her a memory. _Renesmee was seen collecting snowflakes with Bella and a russet-coloured, over 10-feet wolf watching over her. Through her eyes, Kalina was able to see Irina watching the young girl jumping into the air before running off. Kalina knew that Irina was running to tell the Volturi that the Cullens had created an immortal child...even though Renesmee wasn't anything like that._

Renesmee smiled up at Kalina who smiled back before taking Renesmee's hand away from her cheek and hold it tightly between both of hers. "Don't worry. I'll make sure the Volturi won't get to you," Kalina promised the hybrid before standing straight with her gold eyes looking down at Renesmee's chocolate brown ones.

Renesmee tightly gripped Kalina's hands and began to lead her towards the front where the vampire noticed a young russet-skinned man watching Renesmee and her from the front porch. Kalina could sense that the young man was ready to protect the young girl if the vampire was to attack and that she could smell the slight scent of wet dog coming from him, leading Kalina to assume he was a wolf. She noticed his scent didn't burn her nose like the rest of her kind but she wasn't complaining.

Renesmee smiled brightly towards him before letting go of Kalina's hand and rushing over to him. Her action caused him to smile back and pull her into his arms, lifting her off the ground. Kalina watched the scene as she could hear Edward's thoughts of anger towards the young man, whose name she discovered was Jacob. The older vampire smirked as she stood on her tippy toes and whispering into Edward's ear; "Control your thoughts, brother."

He turned his head towards her and glared which only caused her smirk to grow. She followed the others into the house where she was greeted by Esme pulling her into a hug. Kalina smiled brightly as she returned Esme's hug before pulling away from each other. Suddenly, Kalina was lifted off her feet and she felt arms wrap around her waist tightly. "Lina!" Emmett's loud voice echoed through the house which made a giggle escape her lips.

Emmett swung her around before setting her back down on the ground and giving her a cheeky smile. She rolled her eyes at his childish nature before responding; "It's nice to see you too, Emmett."

Her gold eyes moved across the room to see Carlisle standing off to the side and when their eyes met, he gave her a smile before she heard one of his thoughts being directed at her; "_Thank you_."

She smiled back and nodded her head towards him. When Kalina looked around at those in the room, she noticed two members of her family missing. "Where are Alice and Jasper?" she asked them, which caused the air to became tense.

With one simple thought from Carlisle, Kalina knew Alice and Jasper had left but their reason to why is still unknown. And when she was in his mind, she could sense his dislike for bringing her into this mess. Since Kalina's decision to travel the world alone, Carlisle didn't like calling on her but now, he had no choice. She was the only one with centuries of knowledge of the Volturi and she knew everything about them which including their tactics. Even if Kalina could sense Carlisle's hatred for calling upon her, she was more than willing to be anything for her family which now included little Renesmee whom Kalina had already grown attached to.

A smile grew on her face as her eyes looked at everyone surrounding her. "So, where do we start?"

* * *


	3. The Wolf

**KALINA **stood by a window with her arms crossed over her chest, looking at the world outside the house. Her skin sparkled like diamonds when the sun broke through the clouds and shined through the window. She was alone in the house as the rest of her family had left to gather witnesses. Kalina enjoyed the silence the house offered because she knew that once the witnesses arrive, her silence will be lost.

However, her silence was short lived when she noticed a tall, gangly sandy coloured furred wolf break free of the woods and looked up at her. The wolf gave her a wolfly grin and signalled her to come outside. She sighed and turned away from the window to make her way outside. By the time she made it outside, the wolf was no longer present but a 6ft tall teenage boy walked out of the woods. He only wore cut-offs which showcased his toned chest, board shoulders and muscular arms. His huge, happy grin was contagious as Kalina grinned back at him before he pulled her into a hug. She froze from his hug before returning it. Normally for a vampire, a wolf's temperature was uncomfortable due to how high it was but Kalina didn't find his temperature uncomfortable. He kept hugging her after a few minutes which made her speak; "Seth, you can let go now."

The teenager felt his cheek heat up because he hadn't realised he was hugging her for a while. Seth wasn't sure why but Kalina already felt a sister to him even though he had only met her a few days ago.

Kalina smiled at the young wolf before her eyebrows frowned in confusion when she noticed that his sister, Leah, wasn't with him. Since Kalina arrived in Forks, Seth and Leah were always seen with each other except for right now. "Where's Leah?" she asked Seth who shrugged his shoulders.

"Patrol I guess," Seth answered which made Kalina raise an eyebrow at him.

However, she was unable to continue questioning him as he grabbed onto her hand and began dragging her to the woods. Many thoughts rushed through his mind that Kalina couldn't pinpoint them...except for one; "_I hope they like her_."

Using her strength, her feet dug into the forest floor which forced Seth to stop and look around his shoulder with frowning brows. "You hope who will like me?" she asked him; pulling her hand out of his grip and crossed her arms over her chest.

He gave her a sheepish laugh as his arm reached up to scratch the back of his head. He didn't speak but he didn't need to as she read his mind to see he was dragging her to meet the other shifters. Kalina had only meet Jacob, Seth and Leah and assumed she would never meet the other wolves due to the treaty. "But the treaty..." she began to speak but was interrupted by Seth; "They gave you permission to cross."

Kalina stared at him with wide eyes as she was shocked about being allowed to cross over the treaty line. However, her shock quickly faded from her face as her lips formed into a smirk. "Well, race ya!" she shouted as she took off; laughing as she went.

Seth watched as she turned into a blur and disappeared from his sights. Quickly removing his cut-offs and throwing them into the pouch that was tied around his ankle, his body transformed into his wolf form before quickly taking off after her. When he caught up to her, she was still laughing with a giant grin on her face. Together, they ran side by side until the treaty line where Kalina suddenly stopped as Seth continued; not noticing that she had stopped. He stopped however when his head turned to the side to look at her, only to see her missing before turning around to see that she stopped just before the treaty line. "This will be the first time I have ever stepped over this line," she informed him when she heard his concerned thoughts about her stopping.

Kalina took a deep breath and closed her eyes before stepping over the line and when she stepped, she let out a sigh of relief and smiled. She took off again which startled Seth but he quickly recovered and took off after her. She used his thoughts to guide her through the woods and when they broke through the woods, she noticed he had led them to a tiny, two-story house. There were two narrow windows, one on each story, with the bottom level window beside a weathered blue door. The window box under the first story window was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds which gave the house a cheerful look. The house gave Kalina a homely feeling. She noticed she could hear 6 minds coming from the house; 5 males and 1 female.

She remained outside as Seth, now out of his wolf form and in cut-offs, walked into the house without knocking. After a few moments of waiting, Seth walked out of the house with 5 males following behind him. Much like Seth, they all only wore cut-offs which showcase their muscular frames. One was older than the rest with long, rounded muscles, cropped black hair and brown eyes. He stood several inches taller than Kalina and he gave Kalina the presence of being the Alpha.

Her gold eyes look at each wolf that stood in front of her until her eyes stopped on one. He was standing beside Seth and stared at Kalina with wide eyes when their eyes made contact. He was several inches taller than Kalina and slightly leaner than the other wolves with russet coloured skin and long rounded muscles. His black hair was slightly longer than the others as he pushed his fringe to the side to prevent his hair from falling into his eyes.

It was his eyes that made Kalina feel like the whole world around her had faded. They were dark brown with specks of gold and she felt like they were looking into her soul. For the first time since she became a vampire, the voices faded away until only his remains. _She smells like roses_, was the first thought she heard from him which made her lips turn up into a smile.

To her, he smelt like the woods which she always found comfort in even when she was a human.

As both Kalina and the unknown wolf were frozen in their own world, they didn't notice the other wolves staring at them with dropped jaws and wide eyes. Their world, however, was broken by a beautiful young woman throwing her arms around Kalina and pulling her into a hug. Kalina's body went stiff as she broke from her trance and began to felt awkward about the unknown woman hugging her and growls coming from the Alpha. "I'm Emily. It's nice to finally meet you, Kalina," the young woman hugging the vampire as she introduced herself with a cheery voice.

When Emily pulled away from the vampire, Kalina kept herself from gasping at the three long scars that started at the top of her hairline and extend down to her chin. Her gold eyes followed the scars to see they didn't stop at her chin but continued down her right arm and hand. Kalina could feel angry coming off the Alpha and she instantly knew who this woman was to him. She was his soulmate.

As the wolves watched the two women interact with each other, they couldn't help but stare at the vampire. She was beautiful...for a leech. She looked to be in her late teens and was several inches shorter than the wolves with a slim figure. Her hair that ended mid-back was a cinnamon colour and perfectly styled. Her eyes were gold like the other Cullens and her skin, however, wasn't extremely pale like other vampires which made her almost look human if it wasn't for her unusual coloured eyes.

A smile formed on Kalina's lips as she made eye contact with Emily and kept herself to being surprised by Emily's lack of reaction to her eyes. Kalina knew most humans found her gold eyes uncomfortable which made her rely on her abilities to manipulate their minds to see her human green eyes. As Kalina interacting with Emily, she could still feel the eyes of the wolf from before on her and his eyes didn't make her feel uncomfortable.

Emily wrapped an arm around Kalina's shoulders and dragging her over to the staring wolf. "Kalina, this is Embry," Emily introduced the wolf to her before moving away from them.

She smiled up at him as he watched her gold eyes shift to green. She seemed more human now but Embry didn't care. She was his imprint and she was perfect in his eyes. Gold eyes and all.

Reaching down to grab her hand in his, he looked over to the Alpha who nodded before leading Kalina away from the group. His high temperature didn't feel like fire...it felt right to her. He felt right. 

* * *


	4. The Past

**EMBRY **had taken Kalina to First Beach where they both sat down on the wet sand. Kalina sat with her legs crossed, facing Embry and sat so still that you would think that she was a statue. Embry, however, didn't face Kalina but instead looked out towards the ocean with his arms resting against his knees. They sat in silence and Kalina, for the first time in her immortal life, her head was completely silent as she lost herself staring at the young man. Out of curiosity, Kalina reached her hand out and lightly touched his upper arm; staring in awe at the contrast between his copper skin and her pale skin, which made her dark nail polish stand out. Her touch pulled Embry out of his daze as his head whipped around to look down at her. What surprised him was that her eyes remained green somehow which led him to ask; "Your eyes?"

A light chuckle escaped her lips as her hand that wasn't touching his upper arm, reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's one of my abilities. I can manipulate minds to see what I want them to see," she answered him before she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, the beach changed into a large rainforest causing Embry to let out a gasp. He could feel raindrops hit his face as he looked around the forest with wide eyes. Slowly, the forest faded back into the beach making he look over at Kalina to see her irises were glowing red. The red faded back into green as she smiled brightly at him. "What else can you do?" he asked when he realised what she had said before.

He watched as a red mist formed around her hands before she twisted her wrist causing the rocks and shells that were laying on the sand beside them to float. "_That's just a small portion of my abilities_," her voice spoke inside his head as she smiled at him.

The mist faded from her hands making the rocks and shells fall back onto the sand.

As Embry stared down at Kalina, he swallowed loudly before asking; "How did you become a vampire?"

His question caused her smile faded and her eyes to flash gold for a moment before returning back to green. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he quickly blurted out, not wanting to upset her.

She laughed at his nervousness before she reached her hands up, so they were resting on either side of his face. "It will be easier to show you," she informed him before her eyes glowed red again and the red mist returned to her hands.

Embry closed his eyes as Kalina showed him her memories.

It was like he was experiencing her memories for himself as he was seeing them through her eyes. A loud growl escaped from his lips as he heard her cries for a man to get off her, but the man wasn't listening to her pleas. She didn't hide anything from him as she had five hundred years to deal with circumstances that contributed to her becoming her vampire.

Once the memories had finished, Kalina removed her hands from Embry's face and placed her hands in her lap; waiting for him to talk. What he did next surprised her as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to his chest. She froze as she was unsure of how to response. After a few moments of Embry hugging her, Kalina slowly raised her arms to wrapped around his shoulders; hugging him back. She rested her head on his chest and smiled as she could hear his steady heartbeat under her ear. "Did you kill him?" he asked her which she wouldn't have heard if she didn't have enhanced hearing as his voice was muffled due to his mouth resting against the top of her head.

"I did. But only because I discovered I wasn't his first victim...nor his last," she answered him, burying herself further into his chest.

"Good," was all he said as they remained hugging while he slowly lowed them to the ground, not caring about the sand now covering them.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, taking in his scent which comforted her. Unlike most vampires, Kalina had extreme self-control which she was known for having even during her time as newborn. So, her being this close to Embry, she didn't have the urge to rip his throat out. She felt his fingers stroking her back which sent shivers down her spine which surprised her as she hadn't felt shivers like that since she was human. This moment made her feel human for the first time since over five hundred years. And she loved it. 

* * *


	5. Fight

****LOOKING ****through Edward’s mind to see what Zafrina was making him see, Kalina could see a beautiful rainforest. She could hear the sounds of animals and could smell the rain that had stopped fallen only moments ago. Kalina was fascinated with Zafrina’s abilities as they were similar to her mental manipulation. “If you weren't holding my hand right now, I could swear this was real,” Edward informed Bella whose hand he was holding.

“I don't see anything,” Bella said which caused everyone to look at her in surprise.

Eleazar drew closer to the couple as Zafrina’s illusion disappeared. “Edward, you didn't tell me your wife is a shield,” Eleazar’s words made both Edward and Kalina understand.

“What's a shield?” Bella asked her husband who smiled slightly at her.

“The ones I've met are so different,” Kalina spoke, looking Bella up and down.

This made Bella’s brows frown in confusion which made Eleazer explain; “It's a defensive talent.”

“It's why I couldn't read your mind, even before. It's why Aro couldn't,” Edward further explained as Kalina noticed Kate making her way closer to Bella.

“You have a very powerful gift,” Eleazer said with wonder before Kate grabbed Bella’s hand, their hands lighting up from Kate’s abilities.

While most would feel an intense electric shock, Bella was unaffected. “Oh, yeah, she's a shield, all right. That should’ve put her on her ass,” Kate explained before she released Bella’s hand.

“Or your voltage has been exaggerated,” Garrett remarked which made Kalina roll her eyes.

“Maybe it only works on the weak,” Kate challenged, holding up her hand and daring Garrett to try and touch her.

Kalina started laughing under her breath as Garrett reached forward to touch Kate’s hand. “Garrett, I wouldn't,” Carlisle warned which Garrett ignored as he touched his finger to Kate’s hand and he instantly fell to his knees from the electric shock running through his body.

Kalina began laughing harder as Garrett stared up at Kate with amazement. “You are an amazing woman,” he said to the Denali woman as they shared a smile.

Suddenly, Kalina picked up the sound of running footsteps before the sounds of the wolves followed afterwards. “Kalina, what is it?” Carlisle asked when he noticed Kalina looking towards the woods.

“Someone is coming,” was all she said before she rushed towards the source of the sounds.

When she arrived, she saw two figures sitting on a high rock and were mocking the wolves below them. “Vladimir. Stefan. What are you two doing here?” Kalina snarled to the two Romanians who gave her a cheeky grin.

“We heard the Volturi were moving against you. But that you would not stand alone,” Vladimir answered which made Kalina raise an eyebrow at them.

“We didn't do what we were accused of,” Carlisle argued which made Vladimir roll his eyes.

“We do not care what you did, Carlisle,” Vladimir remarked back before Stefan spoke; “We have been waiting a millennium for the Italian scum to be challenged.”

“It’s not our plan to fight the Volturi,” Carlisle explained to the Romanians whose eyes had not left Kalina.

“Shame. Aro's witnesses will be so disappointed,” Vladimir said to his coven mate who remarked back; “They enjoy a good fight.”

They both began to laugh as Kalina’s eyes widened. “Aro's witnesses?” Eleazer asked in surprise as both he and Kalina knew the reason to why Aro would bring witnesses.

“Aww. Still hoping they'll listen?” Vladimir mockingly asked as he gave those below him a sly smirk.

* * *

“When Aro wants someone from a coven, it's never long before evidence turns up proving that coven committed some crime,” Eleazer explained to everyone sitting in the Cullen’s living room.

Night had fallen by the time everyone had gathered. Kalina was standing behind the couch that Carlisle was sitting with Embry standing behind her; his arms wrapped around her shoulders and her hands gripping his forearms.

“So he's done this before?” Bella asked from her position beside Jacob on the couch.

“It happens so rarely, I never realized it was a pattern,” Eleazer answered, looking over at Kalina who nodded in agreement.

“Apparently he always pardons one person whose thoughts he claims are repentant,” Carlisle explained which Kalina further explained; “This person always has an ability. And they're always given a place with the Guard.”

“This is all about Alice. He has no one like her,” Edward spoke what everyone else was thinking.

“Which is why she left,” Kalina explained; knowing that Alice knew Aro’s plans for her.

“Why does he need witnesses?” Emmett asked in confusion.

“To spread the word that justice has been served. After he slaughters an entire coven,” Alistair answered and Kalina could feel Embry’s grip on her tighten.

Amun walked over Benjamin and Tia and spoke; “Benjamin, Tia, we're leaving.”

“And where will you go? What makes you think they'll be satisfied with Alice? What's to stop them from going after Benjamin next? Or Zafrina or Kate or anyone else with a gift? Anyone they want. Their goal isn't punishment, it's power. It's acquisition. Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but I will. For the sake of my family. But also for yours. And for the way you want to live,” Edward’s word caused silence to flow through the room.

Kalina smiled at her adoptive brother as she saw Jacob stand up out of the corner of her eye. “The packs will fight. We've never been afraid of vampires,” Jacob declared and Kalina knew his main reason for fighting as she obviously could read his thoughts. For Renesmee.

With Jacob’s word, the Denali’s also stood up and Tanya spoke for them; “We will fight.”

“This won't be the first time I fought a king's rule,” Garrett spoke as he stepped forward.

“We'll join you,” Benjamin declared which didn’t sit well with Amun; “No.”

“I will do the right thing, Amun. You may do as you please,” Benjamin spoke to his coven leader and creator who remained silent.

“We will stand with you,” Sienna also announced for both herself and Zafrina.

“So will we,” Siobhan, the leader of the Irish coven spoke as she and her other coven mates stood up.

Those who hadn’t spoken had stepped forward, ready to fight the Volturi. “That didn't take much,” Vladimir remarked to Stefan which caused Kalina’s eyes to narrow at them.

“Let's hope it doesn't come to that,” Edward spoke as he looked over at Kalina.

“We'll see,” Alistair remarked before leaving the room with everyone’s eyes following him.

“He’s kind of weird,” Embry whispered into Kalina’s ear which made her chuckle slightly.

Kalina knew the first thing to do was form a plan if a fight occurred…and to teach Bella how to use her shield against the Volturi. 

* * *


End file.
